The present invention relates to a transducer for the transformation of electrical modulations into vibratory modulations, comprising a needle-shaped discharge electrode which is embedded, except in the region of its tip, in an electrode holder of substantially cylindrical shape made of an electrically insulating and heat-resistant material, and a counter-electrode, spaced from the discharge electrode and surrounding the latter.
A sound emitter or transducer using no vibrating diaphragm is known under the name IONOPHONE, the sound waves being created by a powerful corona discharge, which is modulated by an electrical signal that is to be transformed into sound waves, and causes the ambient air to vibrate. Such an apparatus is described in particular in French Pat. No. 1,041,790 by the Applicant, and the certificates of addition attached thereto.
In all the embodiments known up to this time, the corona-effect emitter is mounted at the input to an exponential horn which directs the sounds in a privileged direction.